


top 3 bad dates

by oceansempress



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansempress/pseuds/oceansempress
Summary: Your blind date left you stranded in a restaurant, but a charming bartender swoops in and saves you.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	top 3 bad dates

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr: oceansempress :D  
> hope y'all enjoy reading this, cause i enjoyed writing this so much

“So, I know I might sound like an entitled douchebag,” the blonde hair, blue eyed guy began. Oh, you think, you thought as you took a sip from what could be your tenth glass of rosé for the night. “But my dad really went off to Italy with some twenty year old and left me his goddamn company to run.” 

The guy, Ken, who was your blind date, feigned a groan before chuckling to himself. His eyes slowed into a close as his left hand - a Piaget watch on his wrist - collided onto his chest, knuckles thumping into his perfect, creaseless white button up. His laugh rang in your ears, causing a bitterness in your mouth. God, please just end me, you thought. You took another sip, the softness of the rosé coated your tongue gently. The sweetness of the alcohol glided down your throat magnificently and it almost made you forget that Ken was here. Up until he opened his mouth again. 

“I mean I’m not complaining,” he sighs happily, swinging his wrist obnoxiously. Your lips tightened into a smile as you slightly tilted your empty glass at him. I should get another drink before he yammers again, you thought. You breathed in deeply, eyeing everyone in the restaurant. An old couple sat in a booth just across from you caught your attention. One of the old women - a sweet lady with round, pink glasses - had her head pressed against the cheek of her partner’s. Her partner - grey hair tied up in a tight bun - had scooped a piece of cake and was about to eat it, when ‘pink glasses’ swooped in and took a bite of it. Their laughter warmed your heart, relieving you from the tightness on your chest. You audibly sighed and wished you had what they have.

But instead, you were stuck with Ken whose personality and looks matched teeth to teeth with his name. You were going to kill your best friend for setting you up with the biggest twat on Earth. Every time you tried to talk about yourself, he would somehow manage to direct it to him. He even answered the questions he asked you as if, somehow, he was the director of your life. It has been two full hours of him talking about himself and all you wanted to do was rip your hair apart. You knew he was too good to be true when your best friend listed all the good qualities he had - mostly that he was good looking and was the CEO of Piaget - and mentioned that he wanted to bring you out for dinner. And of course, you said yes because your two previous blind dates went horribly and you believed that third time’s a charm. Third time’s a charm my ass, you thought as an uncomfortably warm feeling knitted at your chest. 

“I got a pretty good gig with an office located on the top floor of the highest building,” he was still talking as you leaned forward, feigning interest. Just as you were about to nod, a person wearing a pair of black trousers flashed past you. In a quick motion, you grabbed the person by the arm and tugged them towards you. Ken was lounging on the wooden chair like it was his office, only to be cut abruptly by your sudden movement. “Damn, you’re missing out on the view. An-”

“Um, sir, waiter, sir,” you began, tripping on your words. Your tongue felt heavy and your eyelids were beginning to droop. Maybe you shouldn’t, you thought. Too late. The words had already fallen off your lips before you could close them. “Could I get one more glass of rosé?” 

The waiter eyed Ken as Ken had a smug smile plastered on his face and he shook his head. His eyes fell on you and you swore you could see his forehead softened with pity before nodding. “Alright, Miss, I’ll be right back,” he said, gesturing his head to where your hand was tightly clasped on his arm. A harsh warmth struck abruptly to your cheeks and you quickly removed your hand from the waiter’s arm, watching as he left and you awaited for hope to come back to you. 

“Alright, where was I? Oh yeah,” your mind could no longer grasp whatever he was about to say so you sat back against the cool wood and allowed yourself to be distracted by everything else that was going on. You searched for the old couple who were sitting across from you but all that was left, was an empty booth which was now sparkling clean. You were about to sulk when a crow of laughter rang noisily in your ears. Your eyes followed to where it came from and landed on a group of - drunk - women gathering at the bar opposite of where you were sitting. 

They were laughing in unison and clinking their glasses together but what made you curious was the way they were positioned; everyone was facing to their right. Their empty hands were practically fanning their faces and some were chewing on their lips. Curiosity got the best of you and you looked to the right to see a man in black - dark hair gelled neatly to the right - shaking a metal cocktail shaker up in the air. You couldn’t see clearly but from where you were sitting, you could see his beautifully sculpted broad shoulders. The way his shirt was practically about to rip apart had your knees wobbly. As he continued to shake the shaker, his biceps flexed and a vein popped out, causing your stomach to knot. The group of women screamed at this and giggled ever so loudly. He grinned at them, loving the attention. 

“You should do a shot with us,” one of the women yelled and you watched as the bartender smiled sheepishly and waved his hand at them, trying to say no. They were persistent though, pounding on the wooden counter and chanting for him to take a shot with them. The bartender poured the shaken drink into a cocktail glass and served a guest while the ladies incessantly banged the counter. He sighed at them, still grinning before reluctantly putting his hands up in surrender. The veins on his hands popped up and a warm feeling trickled down the back of your neck. He grabbed a shot glass and brought up to the group of women, clinking his glass with theirs. “Fuck yes!” They screamed in delight. 

“Um, miss?” You were abruptly pulled into reality. You turned to look at the person who had called you, only to realise that it was the waiter with your drink in his gloved hand. You nodded and he placed the drink onto the table. “Thank you,” you muttered with a small smile and brought the glass to your lips.

You wandered back to where the bartender was and watched as he downed his shot. His head was tilted back and a thick vein bulged out on his neck causing you to squeeze tightly around your glass. Feeling a little thirsty, you took a sip just as he bit into a lemon wedge. He pulled away from them and grabbed the plaid towel that was peacefully resting on his shoulder to wipe off the mess on his hands. He was about to serve another customer when the group of women started yelling no at him. 

“Another one,” they yelled. His hands were now on his hips and his cheeks were sucked in, jaws clenching at this. He shook his head, but stopped when his eyes met yours. You bit your lip and tilted your glass at him before taking another sip. He raised his eyebrows at you as his lips tilted into a smirk. Now that he was facing you, you could see that he wasn’t entirely clean shaven. C’mon, take another shot, you mouthed, hoping that he could read lips. His eyes darkened at this as he bit the insides of his cheek, now a little smug. This is on you, he mouthed back. You grinned, swirling the glass in your hand. 

The bartender licked the back of his hand, eyes still focused on you. The knot in your stomach continued to tighten at this. He salted the wet skin, gaining cheers from his fans before licking it again. The heat was now slowly moving to your ears. He poured himself another shot and clinked his glass with theirs before turning to look at you. Lips curled into a smirk, he topped his glass at your direction and winked at you, making the final blow as he downed his drink. All of them screamed again, before the maitre’d came to collect them for their table. Sadness practically rained down on their faces as they followed the maitre’d but not before saying goodbye to him. Good riddance, you thought and smiled to yourself.

You chewed on your bottom lip as you shifted your focus back to the handsome bartender. His arms were on the counter as he brought the shot glasses back to the bartending area. His eyes met yours again and he tilted his head to the side, gesturing for you to come to him. You lightly shook your head as your fingers subtly pointed to your date. He playfully rolled his eyes at this and slapped his chest in feign hurt. Ditch him, he mouthed. 

You stifled a giggle and was about to respond but waving hands flooded your vision. “Hey, are you even listening?” You blinked away from the bartender to find a red faced Ken staring at you. His eyebrows were knitted together with an obvious frown slapped on his face. Your eyes slowly widened, realising that you had been caught. Not knowing what to do, you nodded your head and took a big gulp of the little liquid left. 

“Jeez,” he huffed noisily while gripping the armrest. His frown deepened as he started shaking his head. “How many have you had?”

“About a dozen,” you admitted and he rolled his eyes, huffing once again. “But ‘m not sure.” He clicked his tongue at this and raised his right hand, before snapping his fingers. 

“Well, that’s the end of this then,” he said sharply just as the waiter came rushing over with the check. Ken reached for his pocket and took out a thick, brown wallet. Not bothering to take a look at the cost, he dropped off a $500 bill onto the black leather checkbook. The waiter lightly snapped it shut and thanked him before making his way to the cashier. Ken only glared at you as he waited for his change. Swinging his wrist, he looked at his watch and groaned before standing up. 

“You’re not waiting for your change?” You quipped as he threw the napkin onto the chair. He took his coat off the back of the chair to put it on. He only shook his head as he straightened out the coat on him and cuffed his wrist. “That’s just rude,” you retorted and your eyes narrowed at him. 

Ken turned to look at you, as his arms were now at his hips. His jaws squeezed while his temples tightened. “You just lost your Uber rights, have fun going home alone,” he said bitterly and turned to walk away, his coat flaring up in a dramatic notion. Your chest dropped as your elbows leaned against the table top. Your fingers circled around the brim of the empty glass until you noticed the same bartender behind the counter. 

He stood tall, arms crossed against his chest with the towel hanging under his armpits. His face was turned to the side where the door was at. His jaws were clenched tightly and a big bold vein popped across his temple. His nose flared up and if you weren’t tipsy, you’d realise that he was glaring at your date who fled and left you alone. He shook his head and turned away, only to meet your curious eyes. He tilted his head towards, gesturing for you to come over. Very slowly you got up from your seat, and the napkin you had on your lap fell to the floor. In an instant, your hands covered your mouth in shock as fits of giggles escaped your lips. 

The couple sitting next to you gave you a dirty look before shaking their heads. You mumbled an apology and bent down - or tried - to pick up the napkin only for your legs to give way and fell onto the pristine floor. Heat spreads onto your cheeks while pain shoots to your butt. You slid your fingers through the side of your hair, pretending that you weren’t embarrassed but the redness of your cheeks showed it all. You sighed softly and picked up the napkin. 

“You okay?” A low, mellow voice called out causing you to drop the napkin. You turned to find the voice and was met with a pair of ocean blue eyes; the bluest shade of them all. His eyes were sunken in like a vampire’s or someone who had never slept. You felt your face flushed at how pretty his eyes were and how in this moment, you wished you could drown in them. Up close, you saw the tiny flecks of facial hair growing from his sides and lower border of his chin. You gulped thickly and bobbed your head. The corners of his mouth tilted up into a grin and put his hand out. Without hesitating, you reached out and placed your hands on them for him to yank you up. You straightened out the outfit you wore as he turned his head to the other table. “Nothing to worry about here!” He cleared out, gesturing everyone to turn back to their food. 

“Thanks,” you muttered, smiling at him before picking up your purse. You were about to make way to the bar when your knees buckled in. The bartender caught you by your waist and held your hands tightly. “I think it’s best if you held me,” You said, causing him to laugh at this. His deep warm laugh soothed you from the embarrassment you were facing and made you soft and icky in your chest. He walked you to the bar, large hand still on your back as he made sure that you were properly sat onto the bar stools. 

“Thank you, again, uhh” you said softly, trying to figure out his name but there wasn’t any name tag on his shirt. 

“My name’s Sebastian,” he mentioned, still grinning while he made his way towards the back of the counter. Now standing at the opposite of you, his hands are on the steel countertop while looking at you. “And yours?” 

“I’m Y/N,” you introduced yourself as you tucked a strand of loose hair behind your ear. “And not just the girl who embarrassed herself after one of the worst dates in her life.” You smiled wildly, showing your teeth. He clicked his tongue and shook his head. 

“You didn’t embarrass yourself, that date of yours was a class A asshole. A guy who leaves a drunk person unattended is a fucking dick,” he grumbled, his voice now lower and strangled. Your fake smile shifted to a small one as your heart lurched while patchy pinkness bloomed on your face. You chewed on the inside of your cheeks, noticing how he took out of his phone and turned to you. “Want me to book an Uber for you?”

You shook your head but quickly stopped when it began to throb mercilessly. You didn’t want to leave, not when your day was just getting better. Though it had been only a few seconds, you were having fun with the beautiful Sebastian. Your stomach fluttered just thinking about him. “Nah, not yet but I do want a piña colada.” 

“As a bartender, I know when someone has reached their limit,” he started as he poured clear liquid into an empty tall glass. “And it is my duty to get you home safely, so,” He sucked in a sharp breath and wiped away a few spilled droplets before placing the tall glass in front of you. “Here’s a glass of water, it will sober you up.”

Your smile quickly changed into a frown and you sat upright, arms crossed against your chest. You shook your head like a grumpy child while he gave you puppy eyes. Wide bright, blue eyes made you all tingly on the inside and in a matter of seconds, you let out a groan in defeat. “I’ll only drink that if you share stories about your worst dates,” you suggested as your hand moved to grab the cold glass. He silently stood there for a second before propping his elbow on the counter top and leaned forward. 

“Deal,” he uttered, fingers tapping intriguingly close to your hands. His lips now slightly pursed with his twinkling eyes on you. Your insides were screaming with glee, trying to rip you apart in happiness while your lips were thinned and your eyes told empty stories. You were immersed with his soft yet mysterious vibes and wanted nothing more to find out about him. “But you have to tell me about yours too.”

Your eyebrows knitted together in dismay. “You just witnessed one of my worst dates,” you declared as your free hand flew upwards. You had not noticed but this caused many heads to turn at your loud voice. You immediately covered your mouth and Sebastian giggled at this. There it is again; that warm giggle fighting all the coldness in your body. “That’s only one of your worst dates! C’mon tell me about the others,” Sebastian begged and clasped his fingers together. 

“Fine,” you obliged and leaned forward. Your lips coming close to his face. “You’ll tell me yours, and I’ll tell you mine,” you said before bringing the glass to your lips. “Cheers!” Sebastian watched you downed the entirety of it, impressed that you could chug down that much water. The fact that you did not have a high tolerance boggled his mind. 

You wiped your wet hands down on the sides of your clothes and tilted your head at Sebastian, gesturing for him to begin his story. “Alright,” he clapped his hands in excitement. “So, I went on a date with a person I was set up with by a friend. Basically, a blind date because I’ve never met her before. We went to a nice, casual seafood restaurant and I think it didn’t sit right with her. Throughout the date, she kept going back and forth to the washroom and then, after we paid for the meals and said our goodbyes, we hugged just for a second,” your eyes widened as a huge sadistic smile appeared on his face. “And then she pulled away and puked all over my outfit.”

“No fucking way,” you mouthed. A loud gasp left your lips as you leaned backwards. Realising there’s no back to the bar stool, you quickly grabbed onto the countertop to stop yourself from falling. You shook your head, trying to process his story. Sebastian raised his shoulders and gestured his hands upwards, palm facing up as a way to say, ‘it is what it is’. He grabbed your empty glass and filled it with more water. 

“If you want a second story, you gotta drink it,” Sebastian urged, placing the drink in front of you once again. This was getting interesting so you downed the second glass of water and gently put the glass back. “Okay, so the second worst date of mine consisted of another blind date and their ex,” he dramatically said as his fingers moved in the air as though he was sprinkling magic dust at you. You leaned in forward, propping your elbows on the counter top. “We were at a small carnival in a suburb. It was autumn so it was chilly and I thought that’s why she was holding my hand and leaning her head against my shoulder. To keep herself warm y’know? But it turns out, her ex was there with his date and she was just trying to get his attention. She had dragged me all over the carnival to follow him and while I was getting drinks for her, she had left me to chase down the guy,” your fingers found their way to your lips. 

“And I came back to her making out with him,” you sighed loudly and your hands moved to cover your eyes. You were shaking your head in pity and frustration for him. If he had been your blind date, you wouldn’t be on the floor, drunk off your ass. Why would anyone leave this gorgeous greek god for their ex? Some people, you thought. You lifted your head to watch Sebastian pour you another glass of water, “I don’t know whether I should cry or laugh.”

“You can laugh,” he assured as you took a small gulp of water, knowing that your stomach was hating you for drinking the other two way too fast. He raised his eyebrows at your confusion. “Seriously, you can laugh. These bad dates also made it to my funny story list,” you lightly scoffed and drank the whole glass down. Hands covered your mouth and stifled your burps. 

“I just think that your previous dates don’t know what they’re missing out on,” you remarked and breathed in loudly. Sebastian’s head was tilted and a small smile appeared across his face. He breathed in happily and inched his face forward, closing in on you. You could feel his warm breath against your lips and just as you were about to close in on him, he whispers, “Okay, onto the worst date of the millenia,” and then pulled away.

“My uncle set me up with his colleague's daughter, with the date and location all set, so I went to meet her at a restaurant I previously worked at,” he paused what he was doing - wiping glasses with a towel - to check up on you. Your eyes were narrowed with your bottom lip tucked in between your teeth. “You’ll understand why I’m working here and not there anymore later in the story. Anyway, the person seemed lovely but every time I asked about her, she would answer and add something about me. Like for example, I asked her what her favourite food was and she answered it and then asked me whether my favourite food was my favourite food,” you nodded your head slowly, trying to follow his story but it was getting confusing.

“And the stuff that she mentioned weren’t even on any of my socials, so I was kinda confused on how she knew about all these things that were personal to me,” Sebastian was gesturing his hands a lot as he spoke, blue eyes as wild as a tsunami. “Because my uncle wasn’t even close to her or her father. To cut things short, she confessed that she had been following me around since an office party I went to months prior before the date and that’s why she planned for the date to be at the restaurant I worked at previously.”

“Oh my god,” you exhaled loudly, fingers massaging your temples. Before you know it, fits of laughter escape your lips. “Okay, you win the worst dates trophy because that shit is top tier!” 

“I’m glad I’m making you laugh,” he teased, making you shut your lips but failed to do so as your laugh abruptly came off your lips. Just as you were about to ask him for another story, one of his co-workers came out to the bar area and yelled, “Last call!”

You sighed while moving your tired feet in circles, checking if they were okay to start walking. No longer feeling dizzy, you took out your phone and ordered your Uber. “Okay I think that’s my cue to leave”, you muttered only for Sebastian to quickly grab your arm gently. This made you face up and stare into his puppy dog eyes. His lips pouted slightly and his ocean eyes were gleaming.

“Don’t go,” he pleaded and squeezed your arm. “You promised me answers.” 

Heat rushed to your cheeks as your heartbeat fluttered at his touch. Your lips curled upwards and you were dying trying not to pull on them. Slowly, you removed his hand from you and tilted it so that his arm was facing up. You grabbed a marker from his shirt pocket on his firm chest and started scribbling your numbers on his skin.

“Maybe I’ll tell you my stories over dinner,” you hinted, your shy smile now shifted into a teasing one. You turned to look at him and before you knew it, you were pulling him in by his shirt. Your lips grazed his before you closed in to leave a gentle kiss to his plump lips. As you pulled away, the feeling of his lips lingered on yours; he tasted like lime and tequila. You gave him a grin and a bing popped from your phone, indicating that your Uber was here. “See you soon, Sebastian.”

With that you head home for the night, with a text from Sebastian on your phone.


End file.
